


Cosplay Chaos

by sheltie1987



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: AtsuMina, AtsuYuu - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mayuki - Freeform, Yuiparu, pairing teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Atsuko, Minami, Yuko, Yuki, Mayu, Haruka and Yui go to a place that like a karaoke shop, but you try on costumes rather than singing. What kinds of fun can they get into?





	Cosplay Chaos

**Cosplay Chaos**

**By: Sheltie**  
 

 

_I don’t own AKB48 at all_

  

 

**A/N: I had fun writing this one.**

 

 

“Tell me again why we’re here?” Takahashi Minami asked not looking all too happy.

“Because it will be fun Takamina” Maeda Atsuko said smiling happily as she clung to the shorter girl’s arm.

“Yeah, this ought to be great. My Acchan in all sorts of sexy outfits” Oshima Yuko said with a perverted grin as drool slipped from her lips as she was clinging to Atsuko’s body.

“You will not get perverted on Acchan” Minami said firmly as she tried to pull Atsuko away from Yuko’s grasp.

“I can do whatever I want” Yuko argued tugging Atsuko back to herself.

“Not with Acchan” Minami stated strongly tugging Atsuko back.

“She’s my Acchan” Yuko said pulling Atsuko to her.

“No, she isn’t” Minami said as she pulled Atsuko away from Yuko.

The two glared at each other while Atsuko looked amused and no way not perturbed at all as she was the rope in Yuko and Minami’s tug-o-war.

“I don’t see why I’m here” Shimazaki Haruka said with disinterest.

“Minami senpai invited us and I can’t say no to my senpai” Yokoyama Yui said.

Haruka sighed and turned to her friend, Yui.

“But it didn’t mean you had to drag me. You could’ve asked the others” she said.

“But I wanted to invite you” Yui said pouting.

Haruka sighed again, but didn’t say a thing since she didn’t have much of a resistance to Yui.

“Heh, Yui just wants to see Paruru in a sexy maid outfit” Atsuko teased.

“N-n-n-n-n-no that’s not it” Yui stuttered as her cheeks took a very rosy hue.

Haruka eyed her friend with suspicion. Yui did her best to hide her red face from Haruka.

“Isn’t this great Yukirin, I wear all kinds of things for you” Watanabe Mayu cooed.

She had her arms wrapped around Yuki’s arm lovingly.

Kashiwagi Yuki smiled as she hugged Mayu tighter to her body and pecked her on the top of her head.

“You’ll look great in anything Mayuyu” she said tenderly.

Mayu smiled brightly at this.

The place the group entered was a place that specialized in cosplay. Especially where the customer is the one who dresses up. There are private rooms and also group rooms. Plus there’s a special discount if you come in with a group. You can kind of think of it as a karaoke place, but instead of singing you try on different clothes.

The group, after paying, was led into a private room where there were racks of costumes waiting for them along with changing rooms. They all took seats on the comfy couches that were in the room. A waiter came by and took their orders for drinks and food.

“Takamina” Atsuko said with a whine as she looked at her best friend with puppy dog eyes.

“What, why me?” Minami grumbled.

“Go, go, go” Atsuko chanted as she pushed Minami out of her seat and towards the rack of clothes.

Minami sighed, but did as she was told since it was hard to argue with Atsuko when she had an idea in her head. After going through what was there she grabbed her selection and rushed off to one of the changing rooms.

“No peeking” she said.

“Yeah, yeah, just go change already” Atsuko said, anxious to see Minami’s new outfit.

Minami came out and Atsuko squealed and she leapt from her seat and tackled Minami, nuzzling her face into Minami’s cheek.

“So cute~” the taller girl cooed.

Minami blushed as she tried to push Atsuko off her being. Minami was dressed as a light pink waitress outfit along serving platter and little white hat on her head and white apron over the outfit. The serving platter had fallen to the floor when Atsuko took down Minami and the little white hat was askew on her head.

“Eh, I can do better than that midget” Yuko said with indifference.

“I AM NOT A MIDGET!” Minami shouted. She had some sensitivity about her height.

Yuko got up and went to the racks of clothes and began to go through them. When she found the right one she grinned and headed to the changing rooms.

“This one will get your blood pumping Acchan” she said with a smirk.

Minami finally got Atsuko off, but she wasn’t able to change since Atsuko tugged her to where the others were sitting.

“Can’t I change?” Minami asked/whined.

“No, I want you right here with me” Atsuko said with a smile.

Minami sighed knowing this was a fight she wouldn’t win.

Yuko came out strutting her stuff. She was dressed as a cheerleader with pom-poms included. The skirt was just a bit shorter than what would be regulation, but nothing outrageous.

“Acchan, Acchan she’s so sexy, she’s so sexy. I wanna sex her all the time!” Yuko cheered as a bit of drool slipped from her mouth.

“Yuko! Yuki gasped scandalized at the cheer she had heard.

“What, I thought I did a good job since I came up with it so quickly” Yuko said pouting then she turned to Atsuko, “so what do you think Acchan, am I sexier than the midget?”

“I AM NOT A MIDGET!” Minami shouted.

Atsuko looked at Yuko and smiled, “cheer a bit more Yuko.”

Yuko obeyed since she’d do anything for her Atsuko. She cheered and danced around doing a few very suggestive moves as she stared right into Atsuko’s eyes. Once done she was breathing hard, but feeling good. She was right in front of Atsuko.

“Very sexy Yuko” Atsuko said in a sensual tone.

Yuko’s heart pounded in her chest. She licked her lips and went in for a kiss, but Minami leapt up from her spot to separate them from doing the deed.

“There will be none of that” Minami said firmly.

Yuko was quite upset since she was so close.

“What’s the big idea midget, I was about to make my move” she cried.

“I will not let you violate Acchan in anyway” Minami said. “And I’m not a midget, so stop calling me that!”

“Oh, because you want to be the one to violate me” Atsuko said in a sweet and innocent way.

Minami’s eyes bulged and began to stutter out a response.

“N-n-n-n-n-no, o-o-o-o-o-of c-c-c-c-course n-n-n-not. Th-th-th-th-th-that’s r-r-r-r-r-ridiculous” she said.

Atsuko’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Oh I don’t know, you have been trying to get peeks at me when we change for gym class, no” she said coyly.

“Wh-wh-wh-what th-th-th-th-that’s n-n-n-n-n-n-n-not t-t-t-t-t-true” Minami stuttered as her face was turning into a freshly ripened tomato.

“Oh, so my body isn’t worth a look?” Atsuko asked pouting.

“No, of course not. You’ve got a great body Acchan” Minami then snapped her mouth shut as soon as she said this. Her face was now incredibly beet red. She then covered her hot face with her hands murmuring about how this had to be a bad dream to wanting to be swallowed up by a big black hole.

“If it makes you feel any better Acchan. I always try and catch a glimpse of you in the buff” Yuko said proudly.

“Tell me again why we look up to these senpai?” Haruka asked Yui, who just shrugged in response.

The waiter came back with their orders and then left making sure they knew how to contact them if they needed a refill or something.

“Oh, my turn. I want to dress up for my Yukirin” Mayu shouted happily.

She jumped up and dashed to the rack of clothes. Her eyes scanning each one then she found the one.

“Be right back Yukirin~” she said smiling then dashed off to the changing room.

Yuki smiled as she waited patiently.

Mayu came out dressed as a police officer. She posed for a bit then walked up to Yuki.

“You’re under arrest” she purred.

“O-o-o-on what charges?” Yuki asked with a stutter as she couldn’t take her eyes off Mayu. What could she say, she loved her Mayu in uniform.

“On the charge of you stealing my heart” Mayu said then kissed Yuki.

Yuki kissed Mayu back pulling the shorter girl into her lap as they kept making out with each other.

“Guys, can you stop being so lovey-dovey for a day?” Minami asked looking a bit frazzled.

“Oh come on Minami, they look so cute together. Go Mayuki, go Mayuki, go!” Atsuko cheered.

The couple broke their kiss and Mayu looked at Atsuko and smiled.

“Thank you Acchan” she said.

“Yes thank you Atsuko” Yuki said bowing her head slightly.

“I told you before Yuki, call me Acchan, just Acchan” Atsuko said.

“Um, uh, sure Atsuko” Yuki said.

Atsuko just sighed and shook her head. It was a thing that she had been trying to break out of Yuki. Since it appeared Yuki was always quite respectful and never called any of her friends by their nicknames. Sure, she called Mayu by hers, but that was different in her mind.

“Oh, oh, oh Paruru go change, please” Yui pleaded.

Haruka looked at Yui with an expression that said she wasn’t going to, but Yui wasn’t dissuaded at all. She kept up and finally Haruka cracked. She sighed and walked over like she was going to be fitted for her funeral gown. She scanned the racks and then grabbed the first thing that caught her eye. She went to the changing rooms.

“Oh heck, what did I pick!” she cried out.

“Heh-heh sounds like Paruru picked a sexy outfit” Yuko chuckled.

“Yuko, you know this place doesn’t have those kinds of things unless we’re adults and we aren’t” Minami said.

“Hey, I can imagine. I’m sure that’s what Yui is doing right now. See, she’s drooling” Yuko said nodding to the young girl who was sitting there, her attention fully on the curtain of the changing room Haruka had entered.

“She is not” Minami denied.

Mayu, who was close to Yui, leaned over as she was still sitting in Yuki’s lap and traced a finger over Yui’s lips gently gathering up liquid.

“Yup, drool” she said as she held up her finger.

“Mayu” Yuki said with a sigh and wiped Mayu’s finger with a handkerchief she had in her pocket.

“Aww this is why I love my mama” Mayu cooed as she nuzzled Yuki’s cheek with hers.

Yuki’s cheeks flushed, but she didn’t shy away from the affection Mayu was giving her. She embraced it and returned it.

Haruka finally came out and she was dressed up in a light blue lolita outfit with white frills, lace and ruffles.

“Oh my” Minami commented.

“You look, good Paruru” Yuko said with amusement in her tone.

“Can I get out of this now?” Haruka asked impatiently.

“No, strut your stuff for Yui” Atsuko said/commanded.

Haruka muttered some words under her breath, but did as she was told and walked around a bit. She could feel all their eyes on her, especially Yui’s and it kind of made her uncomfortable.

“There, I’m done, can I change now?” Haruka asked just wanting to be out of this outfit.

Yui rushed over and hugged Haruka.

“You’re so cute Paruru” she squealed.

“Yui” Haruka muttered unused to her friend’s enthusiastic affection.

“Looks like you’re stuck in that for a while Haruka” Yuki commented.

“Yeah” Mayu said as she snapped pictures.

“Mayu, why are you taking pictures?” Minami asked.

“Why not” Mayu responded.

Minami paled. She definitely didn’t want to be photographed in her waitress outfit.

“Oh, my turn” Atsuko said leaping up.

“Yahoo! Go Acchan, go!” Yuko cheered.

Minami just stared, watching Atsuko scan the racks of clothing. Every once and a while Atsuko would glance up from her search and give Minami a saucy smile or wink, which just made Minami go red each time. Atsuko finally picked her outfit and dashed to the dressing room.

“Be back Takamina~” Atsuko said teasingly.

Minami gulped as her palms began to sweat.

Atsuko re-appeared dressed in a blouse over a jacket and a knee high skirt with a pair of glasses rest on her nose. She had done her hair up in a bun style. She walked, no, sauntered over and bent down to Minami. Minami gulped.

“Ms. Takahashi, you’ll see me after class” Atsuko purred.

Minami’s eyes tried to stay on Atsuko’s face, but they kept glancing down since Atsuko didn’t button up the blouse all the way leaving a nice view of her cleavage.

“Heh, Minami’s being a pervert” Yuko said as she leered at Atsuko in her teacher outfit.

“Oh my” Yuki murmured.

“Acchan is one hot teacher” Mayu muttered in awe.

Yui just nodded dumbly. She was still holding onto Haruka who was just staring stunned at Atsuko.

“Well Ms. Takahashi?” Atsuko asked with a sexy raised eyebrow.

“Y-y-y-y-yes, Maeda sensei” Minami stuttered out.

“Good” Atsuko purred.

She then stood up and her act was gone.

“Well that was fun” she chirped.

“Oh, oh, oh, do me next. I’ve been really bad Maeda sensei” Yuko said excitedly.

Atsuko grinned. She was having fun with this. She then moved over to Yuko and put a stern expression on her face as she looked down at Yuko.

“Ms. Oshima” she said in a firm tone.

“Y-y-yes Maeda sensei” Yuko stuttered out. She wasn’t sure why she felt scared, but Atsuko was doing a darn good job imitating a teacher right now.

“You have been causing quite a ruckus as of late, what do you have to say for yourself?” Atsuko asked with a frown.

“W-w-w-well” Yuko stuttered out as she licked her dry lips.

“Did you know Atsuko was this good of an actor?” Yuki whispered transfixed by the performance.

“No, I didn’t, but man is it hot” Mayu said as she watching Yuko being glared at by Atsuko with as much fervor she’d use when watching one of her anime.

“Mayuyu” Yuki hissed.

“What, it’s hot and you know it” Mayu said.

Yuki looked flustered at this.

Haruka and Yui just stared, watching, wondering what will happen next.

“Ms. Oshima, for your punishment for being a disruption you’ll be spending two weeks in detention with me” Atsuko said coolly.

“Y-y-y-y-yes Maeda sensei” Yuko said as sweat accumulated on her palms. She really felt like she was in trouble with a teacher.

Atsuko then bent over letting Yuko getting a very generous view of Atsuko’s cleavage as Atsuko brought her mouth to Yuko’s ear and whispered something. The others didn’t hear what was said, but when Atsuko pulled back Yuko had a major nosebleed as a wide perverted grin spread across her face like a blossoming flower.

“Acchan, what did you say to Yuko?” Minami asked curiously.

Atsuko just gave her friend a mysterious smile then turned her eyes on the others who gulped. They were going to get the Maeda sensei treatment too. She sauntered over to Yui first.

“Miss Yokoyama” Atsuko said still in teacher mode.

“Um, yes, Maeda sensei” Yui said nervously.

“Miss Shimazaki” Atsuko said as she glanced at Haruka.

“Yes Maeda sensei” Haruka said trying not to tremble.

“You two will see me after class” Atsuko said.

“Yes Maeda sensei” Yui and Haruka said in unison.

“Good” Atsuko said then looked to her next targets. “Ms. Kashiwagi, Ms. Watanabe.”

“Yes, Maeda sensei” Yuki said as she positioned herself to sitting in a more proper manner than she was before even with Mayu still in her lap.

“Maeda sensei” Mayu said meekly.

Atsuko walked over to them looking at them with an authoritative gaze. She stood in front of them.

“A-a-a-are we in trouble Maeda sensei?” Yuki asked weakly.

“You are, you two have been causing a lot of commotion with your PDA” Atsuko said sternly.

“B-b-b-but, I can’t help it. I love my Yukirin” Mayu whined.

“Ms Watanabe, I didn’t give you permission to speak” Atsuko said harshly.

“Sorry Maeda sensei” Mayu said automatically as she bowed her head.

Atsuko nodded her head.

“You two will be punished for your obsessive PDA” she said.

Everyone were just staring, wondering what Atsuko was going to do. They couldn’t believe how easy Atsuko had slipped into character and on the fly really.

“Wh-wh-what’s our punishment Maeda sensei?” Yuki asked with a slight stutter.

Atsuko adjusted her glasses.

“Your punishment for your obsessive PDA will be…” she began.

Everyone held their breath.

Atsuko though whispered what the punishment would be to both Mayu and Yuki, not out loud. Though whatever it was it had Yuki quite flush and Mayu wide-eyed.

“Y-y-y-you can do that?” Mayu asked in an almost breathless tone.

Atsuko just nodded.

Mayu’s eyes got wider and there was a sparkle to them none of them had seen before. Yuki was a much brighter red as she looked ready to pass out.

“Acchan, what did you say to them?” Minami asked.

Atsuko didn’t respond to her friend. She just moved back to the clothing racks.

“What should I do next?” she pondered out loud, “a police officer, a CEO type, maybe a lost traveler? Oh so many possibilities.”

Yuko, who had wiped the blood away, looked pretty giddy at what Atsuko was offering. She wanted to see it all. Minami didn’t know if her heart could take any more. Atsuko though decided to be more of a tease and went back and sat down.

“Yui’s turn now” she said.

Yui frowned slightly, not wanting to let go of Haruka, but did so reluctantly. She went over to the racks and looked what was there and found something. She went to the dressing room and changed to reappear in a military uniform. She walked to Haruka, who by this time was just staring at Yui in awe.

“Yokoyama, reporting for duty” Yui said as she saluted.

Haruka couldn’t hold back the squeal that emitted from her throat as she jumped up into Yui, who was quick enough to catch the girl in her arms.

“Huh, never saw that coming” Yuko commented.

“Yes, that’s shocking” Minami said nodding her head.

Mayu was quick taking as many photos as possible since this was a rare moment of Haruka not being all salty. Atsuko meanwhile was actually recording the whole thing.

Haruka looked so embarrassed after she realized what she had done and buried her face into Yui’s neck.

“Paruru” Yui whispered.

“Kill me” Haruka muttered into Yui’s neck.

Yui smiled as she carried Haruka their the seats and kept Haruka, who was now in her lap. Haruka still too embarrassed to show her face.

“So cute Paruru” Atsuko cooed.

Haruka let out a cute little whine.

The rest of the day was spent with the girls going through all the costumes there were.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: couldn’t find a good way to end it so it’s a bit weak in my opinion. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
